How To Discover Black Ops
by movielover48
Summary: Mason and Harper were doing scouting in hunt of Raul Menendez, they landed on Berk and they meet Hiccup and Toothless. Together, they attempt to defend Berk from Raul Menendez as he uses the drones he captured to get Mason back for capturing him. Rated T for violence, brief language, and killing. Tell me if rated M is better. If you don't understand, go to the Black Ops 2 Wikipedia
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Here is my next story. Hope you enjoy. By the way Section is David Mason. Crossover of HTTYD and Black Ops.**

USS Barack Obama & Plane

Section and Harper were on deck get on a plane getting ready for a mission to check a small village on an island for any leads on Raul Menendez.

"I hope we get something." Section said.

"We will. But be ready for anything." Harper said as he loaded his Assault Rifle.

As they were preparing they heard a noise like a roaring sound coming from the skies. Section went on the Mark 19 and was trying to find the source of the sound. It came from a Monstrous Nightmare, but of course the soldiers didn't know what is was. Section opened fire. The Monstrous Nightmare was shot and was killed. It landed in the water and sunk down to the bottom.

"What the hell was that?" Section said.

"Shhh. Hold your fire." Harper said.

"Why?" Section asked.

"Because we are nearing the island." Harper said. He looked at the pilot window and saw the mountain on top of the island.

"Where do you want us to land sir?" the pilot asked Section.

"Land in the forest area of the island." Harper said.

The pilot obeyed and headed towards the forest.

Hiccups House

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully. Toothless was awake lying down on the bed Hiccup made for him. While he was lying down, Toothless heard a loud sound coming from the ocean. He looked outside and saw a plane. He ran inside and woke up Hiccup.

"What, Toothless it's too early." Hiccup said groaning.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the vest.

"Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup asked trying to get free.

Toothless dropped him. Hiccup saw the plane, as well as many other Vikings who had been woken up by the sound, including Hiccups father, Stoick.

"Everyone to the armory and get your weapons, we are checking it out." Stoick told the Vikings.

Hiccup got on Toothless and went off into the air to see the plane.

Plane

As the plane landed, Section and Harper got themselves armed. Harper with an Assault Rifle and a pistol as well as Section. The pilot attempted to open the door but it was jammed.

"Guys we have to open it." Section said as he took out I saw and tried to open the door.

Forest

Hiccup and Toothless landed near the door of the plane. They heard the people inside use the saw to try to get the door open. Toothless was ready to defend Hiccup. The men were able to open the door. They stepped out and saw the dragon and were ready to shoot.

"Wait, wait, wait." Hiccup said.

The men lowered they weapons.

"Hold your fire." Section whispered to Harper.

Toothless jumped on Section and was going to kill him.

"Toothless stop." Hiccup said.

Toothless got off, but not after let out a roar on the men. They covered their ears.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

Lt. Commander Mike Harper, and that's Lt. Commander David Mason." Harper said.

**Hope you enjoy my first chapter. And to point out, that Monstrous Nightmare they shot, was rouge, so they just did Berk a favor. Please Review, will ch.2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note

**To my entire How to discover black ops fanfic readers, sorry it's taking so long. Have to deal with school, state tests, which if I don't pass math and reading I don't go to the next grade, and bunch of other stuff. I actually had the next chapter set up a while ago, but the computer shut down and didn't save my chapter for this and my other stories. I'm sorry and will try to post a new chapter on all my stories as soon as a can, but won't be able to update a whole lot until my summer break starts which is June 6****th****, sorry and will do my best to update one of my stories weekly, dealing with finishing up other stories and to all my ice age fanfic readers who have been reading Back In Time, I'm canceling my sequel until I get the fire (meaning: other stories) done and taken care of. Keep reading!**

**-movielover48**


	3. Chapter 3: Setting Up

**Sorry for the long wait, well here is the long awaited chapter 2! Enjoy**

"Why are you guys ranked?" Hiccup asked while Toothless was still showing his hostile eyes.

Harper and Section stared at each other for a second and answered back.

"Because we are in a military." Harper responded.

"What's a military?" Hiccup asked.

Harper and Section stared each other again, but this time with shocked reactions.

"You have got to be f***ing kidding me." Section whispered.

"Nervermind." Section said.

**AN: If you forgot who Section really is, it's David Mason**

As they were explaining, they heard the Vikings who have been woken up by the plane head to them and Mason and Harper took out their guns and were waiting to fire, but Hiccup had them stop and lower their weapons, and they did. Stoick was the first to ask them a question.

"Who are you and what in Thor's name is that thing?!" Stoick asked yelling.

"That is a VTOL warship and I am David Mason and that's Mike Harper." Section said with a strong firm voice.

"What's a VTOL warship?" Stoick said.

"Ugh, just answer us this question: Do you know where Raul Menendez is?" Harper said.

"Who?" Stoick said.

"Ugh, let's just get outta here." Harper said.

"We can't sir." The pilot said.

"Why?" Section asked.

"The plane has some electrical problems and can't be fixed at least till tomorrow." The pilot said.

"Get started working on it." Harper said.

"Yes sir." The pilot said and he got right to work.

"Electrical?" Hiccup asked.

"If you want to find out everything, be here tomorrow and we'll send you to our ship." Harper said.

"I'm going." Stoick said.

_Can't believe I'm going to say this _Hiccup thought.

"Dad I don't think that's a good idea." Hiccup said,

"Why?" Stoick asked.

"Because we don't want to be in another conflict with these people. We still have to deal with Alvin." Hiccup said.

Stoick thought about it for a moment and then responded.

"Alright son, you go and take your friend's with you. If you are going to stay here for a while, don't you need a place to stay? You can stay with us if you want to." Stoick said first bringing his attention to his son then to the soldiers.

"Thank you." Section said. When he said that Toothless hissed and the soldiers were startled.

"No offense, but what is his problem?" Section asked.

"Probably because he thinks you will harm me." Hiccup said.

Section and Harper threw their guns, grenades, flash bangs, and whatever else that could harm Hiccup into the hole they made to escape the VTOL. After that Toothless expression softened and went back to his usual big eyes. Soon, everyone left and then Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick walked back to their house with Harper and Section behind them.

"Make sure they don't touch anything, one little slip up and they could have our entire military network." Section said.

"No shit." Harper said.

SpongeBob French narrator: Later…

As the day went on while Hiccup and Toothless was at the dragon academy, Harper and Section just stayed at Hiccups house. They said earlier they will sleep on the floor, because they are used to it in missions. So when Hiccup, his dragon, and Stoick got home after a long day, they went straight to bed.

"Will it be safe?" Stoick asked the men.

"Don't worry we'll make sure they will stay safe."Harper said.

Stoick nodded and went to sleep. Soon, Harper and Section fell asleep.

**Finally. Hope you like my return chapter. Remember to read and review.**


End file.
